


I promise you.

by MinDaehwi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mystery, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinDaehwi/pseuds/MinDaehwi
Summary: Jihoon lives in the countryside, Guanlin in Seoul. However, one day, Jihoon wakes up in Guanlin's body, and Guanlin in Jihoon's. As the event happens several times, they leave each-other notes.Until it stops.Guanlin decides to try to find Jihoon, but what he discovers is going to change his life forever.Inspired by the anime "Your name”.





	1. The first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,  
> This fic is inspired of the anime "Your Name", one of my fave. If you haven't watched it, you really should. It's a masterpiece.  
> So this fic will go on for about ten chapters, maybe less, maybe more. The main ship is panwink, but there will - of course - be some others.  
> I'd love some feedback and critics, so if there's anything that you like, or that bothers you, please tell me !  
> Please enjoy this first chapter.

_JIHOON_

 

Today, Jihoon woke up in a different bed. In a different room. In a different house. In a different city. In a different body.

    Jihoon thought he was crazy, that a mental disease had made him loose his mind, or that he was dreaming, that this was just a nightmare. So he pinched himself to make sure it was just a dream. But no, he truly had woken up in someone else's body.

Jihoon went to the mirror to check the boy's appearance.

  The boy he was facing was tall. Very tall. Much taller than his usual height. It felt like he could touch the ceiling just by raising his hand. He was also very thin, yet muscular. Jihoon lifted the large shirt he was wearing over his boxers. That guy had abs, marked ones.

  Jihoon now concentrated on his face. It was long yet round, he had black almond shaped eyes, it looked like the boy needed glasses because his eye were lightly squinting. He had thick, pink lips, well drawn eyebrows, black hair. He didn't look korean, Jihoon found more chinese traits in his face.

He was kind of cute.

  Jihoon looked around the room. The boy was clearly into basketball : he had tons of books about it, trophies he probably had won, some pics with his friends and tickets of previous matches he probably went to see were hanged on the wall, his closet was full of training outfits and clothes that matched the basketball player style and he had lots of jordan shoes.

While he was looking around, Jihoon found a phone.

 

_From : Daniel_

 

_Where are you Guanlin ? You're gonna be late to practice_

 

_It's starting in five hurry_

 

_Oh man, the coach is gonna kill you_

 

“Daniel... Is that his best friend or something ?” Jihoon thought.

  He checked Guanlin's picture gallery, finding an album called “Daniel Jordan”. The guy seemed as tall as him, if not taller, had blonde hair and a cute mole under the eye, pretty handsome too. Jihoon finally noticed he now knew the boy's name, _Guanlin_.

  Jihoon grabbed a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt and went out of the room. It was a big appartment, Guanlin probably didn't live alone, which was a real problem if Guanlin actually _was_ chinese. Jihoon didn't know a word of it. However, he went down to the kitchen where he met Guanlin's mother. She was preparing breakfast, probably for herself because the servings were really small ones. She seemed surprised when she saw Guanlin.

 

“Don't you have practice today ?”

 

Korean. Jihoon was really relieved.

 

“I was too tired today, _eomma_ ”

 

Concern took over her face.

 

“Are you feeling well ? Do you have fever ? Do you need me to call the doctor ?”

 

_Guanlin really wasn't one to miss any practice._

 

_GUANLIN_

 

“How and why did I end up here” Guanlin mumbled to himself.

 

  Guanlin had woken up in a smaller one's body. According to his grandma, with whom he lived with, his name was Jihoon. Park Jihoon. A korean boy living in the country side, in a traditional house, with traditional food and traditional occupations. The guy was cooking for the whole village _all_ days.

 

_Guanlin was terrible at cooking._

 

  When he woke up this morning, Guanlin was confused. Being suddenly so low, near the ground wasn't one of his habits. He didn't have to lower his head when he passed through a door, or to bend over to kiss his grandma's cheek. Jihoon was a really cute boy, he had chubby cheeks and pink lips, which were always open because the boy apparently had nose-respiratory problems. He didn't seem to practice any sports, yet his thighs were harder than rock. He had warm brown eyes and a little nose. His closet was full of pink, even his underwears.

 

  He apparently had to wake up very early because his phone alarm rang at 5.30am. Jihoon had his clothes already prepared on a chair. Jeans. Pink shirt. Pink underwear. Oh. Yes, Jihoon apparently slept without underwear and in a pink pajama. Guanlin was embarassed for Jihoon, who would want a stranger to see his parts ? Not gonna lie, it wasn't a little one.

 

  Guanlin had rushed down the stairs when he heard the grandma calling for him. He joined a brown-haired guy with a snaggle tooth . His name was Woojin. The guy was talking non-stop about nothing and everything and kept smiling with his cute tooth. He was speaking in a dialect, meaning he probably wasn't from here because it was a Seoul dialect.

 

  Jihoon worked all day. No, Guanlin worked all day. He had tried his best not to fuck up the food. At least, he had been nice to the customers. A lot of girls had lined up before him, even when woojin was free, just to see Jihoon's face.

 

Guanlin threw himself on the uncomfortable bed, exhausted from working all day.

 

“What a weird day. How did I even end up in someone else's body ?” he asked himself.

 

“Well well, Park Jihoon, I'm going to write something on your hand, in case this happens again”

 

Guanlin wrote a few simple words on Jihoon's little hand.

 

“ _Did it happen to you too ?”_

 

 


	2. The note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there back for chapter two!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

_JIHOON_

 

Guanlin – or right now, Jihoon – arrived late at school after trying to comfort his mom that seemed worried just because Guanlin didn't go to practice. Jihoon knew he should have gone, acting weird wasn't going to help Guanlin in any ways.

 

_Jihoon knew he shouldn't mess up someone else's life. Especially a stranger's._

 

After getting lost in the high school's corridors – because yes, even though Guanlin seemed older than Jihoon, he only was sixteen -, he finally found his classroom. Maths. He joined the boy that called him out, who's, he later learned it, name was Daehwi, sixteen years old too. He didn't play basketball though, he was in the school's dance club. To be honest, that boy was a real ray of sunshine, he kept smiling with his bright smile, talked non stop and laughed a lot. Jihoon enjoyed his presence, he didn't know how Guanlin felt about this boy, but as Daehwi seemed to like him, he assumed he was a good friend.

 

A tall boy Jihoon immediately recognized joined them during the lunch break, Daniel. He was older, had extremely broad shoulders, but he wasn't taller as Guanlin.

 

“Why didn't you come to practice, bro' ? The coach was pissed you're in big trouble”

 

“I just missed it once, why the fuck would he be so pissed ?”

 

Daniel laughed, exposing cute teeth and a bright smile.

 

“Well, you missed like the last training before the match. It's on saturday, remember ?”

 

Jihoon nodded, hoping he wouldn't be in Guanlin's body when that match would happen, or he'd ruin it all.

 

The day went by fast, Guanlin's classes were easy. Since Jihoon was older, he had already done all of the things they were doing. Guanlin was going to get good marks, thanks to Jihoon.

 

When he enterred Guanlin's room, Jihoon looked for a paper or something to write on. He finally found a bit of paper and grabbed a pen. He intended to write down Guanlin's whole day, and asked him – in case this would happen again – if it was okay for him if they wrote down their days in each-others phone's “Note” app.

 

“ _Hey there,_

 

_I don't know what happened for me to end up in your body. I wonder if it happened to you too. My name is Park Jihoon, but I guess you already know. I'm 19 and I live with my grandmother. You'll notice that I don't go to school. My father don't have enough money for me to attend a university. That's why I'm working for my grandma. I save all the money so that I can leave soon and go to a university._

_Anyhow, here's how I lived your day. I – you - woke up late, so you idn't go to practice. Your friend Daniel told me you'll get scolded because it was the last practice before the match that's on sunday. I'm sorry, Guanlin, I've never touched a basket ball so I might miss the practice omce more if this happens again.Your mom got worried when I told her I were too tired for practice. She even wanted to call the doctor. I guess you're a basketball fanatic, huh ?_

_I've spent the day with your friend Daehwi, I like him. He kept blabbering about a boy named Bae Jinyoung._

_Since I'm older, your classes were easy for me. You'll get good marks, I noted down all your lessons so you don't get lost. You've got a math and a biologie test on friday. Good luck with that._

_I hope this won't happen again, but if it does, I'll do my best to be helpful”_

Jihoon went to bed, praying not to wake up in the same room, in the same body.

 

And he didn't.

 

5.30am. Jihoon's alarm rings.

 

“Did it happen to you too ?” was written on his hand in clear letters. So it did happen to this guy too. Guanlin had spent a day a Jihoon...

 

Taking his look away from his hand, he gets up and gets to his usual business. But Woojin acted different today. He was kind of trying to be close to him, constantly complimenting him and playing.

 

_Did that guy tell Woojin something ?_

 

Jihoon knew he would've been happy about that a while ago, but now... Now, he didn't know. Woojin had sort of been his high school crush, but once he'd get to know him, they's became close friends. Today, he was Jihoon's best friend and to be honest, Jihoon couldn't imagine himself going further with him.

 

_GUANLIN_

 

Guanlin woke up in his body, in his room, in his city. He felt relieved, staying in that boy's body would have annoyed him.

 

Guanlin noticed a paper on his desk as he was leaving his room. He grabbed it and read it as he was going to practice.

The boy had taken care to explain in details his day as Guanlin, he even had found a way of keeping in touch if this happened again.

 

_Cute._

 

Guanlin thought it was really cute of him to leave a note saying that he did his best not to look weird. He suddenly felt guilty knowing that he had been close to Woojin, probably feeding some of Woojin's hope. But he thought Jihoon also wanted it.

 

Anyway, this won't happen again, right ?

 

Guanlin arrived at the practice, immediately getting scolded by the coach.

 

“See ? I told you you were going to get scolded” Daniel told him with a grin

 

“Not my fault”

 

Daniel and his friend Hyunbin both laughed. Of course, they thought it was his fault.

 

Daehwi wasn't as energetic as usual. He was looking at the ground, wasn't talking, wasn't laughing, wasn't even smiling. Guanlin suddenly remembered that Jinyoung boy.

 

“What's up Daehwi ? Is it that small head guy ?”

 

Daehwi looke dup at him, his eyes tearing up.

 

“What the hell did that asshole do to you”

 

Guanlin was grateful towards Jihoon. He was grateful that he'd told him he would get scolded, he was grateful he told him about Daehwi's crush.

 

_He spent his day wondering how it was going for Jihoon, knowing that he didn't leave any note._

 

 


	3. A festival under a starry night.

_GUANLIN_

 

It happened again. Several times, randomly. Guanlin would wake up as Jihoon, live his day, and then write everything down on his phone's note app.

 

These days, Jihoon was preparing for some kind of festival that was going on on monday. Even though Jihoon had explained to Guanlin what it was all about, he didn't really get it. They were celebrating spring and some gods or whatever. A meteor would even pass by that night, Jihoon was really going to witness a fucking meteor.

 

Guanlin had learned a lot being in Jihoon's body. He had helped his grandma doing several traditional activities, he had been learning traditional dances with Woojin – who was, by the way, a very good dancer – and he now knew how to cook.

 

Speaking about Jihoon, Guanlin and him got along well. They kept teasing each other in the notes they left, including some cringe worthy names such as “my lovely Jihoonie” and stuff like that.

 

Anyhow, today was the festival day. Guanlin – unfortunately – was in his own body. He would've wanted to see that meteor. By the way, he also thought it was weird that it didn't appear on the news. Nevermind. Jihoon had promised that he would take some pictures and leave them in the notes so that Guanlin would also be able to see it.

 

Jihoon sure was going to have a wonderful night, but so was Guanlin. He and Daniel were going on a date. Yes, a date. Jihoon had somehow helped him get the older boy to like him, which was what Guanlin had always wanted. Daniel had been his best friend for a while, but... Guanlin somehow felt like something more was going on between them.

 

-

 

The night came, Guanlin wondered how it was going for Jihoon. As for him... Well, it wasn't as he expected it to be. They were both in a nice restaurant, chatting and having fun, like _friends_. Guanlin didn't feel anything. His heart didn't flutter, his cheeks weren't turning red when Daniel was teasing him, nor when they had some physical contacts. He didn't have those butterflies in his stomach either. In addition, a guy named Ong Seongwu joined them. Daniel didn't even notice when Guanlin left, he was too caught up with that handsome boy. To be honest, both of them looked so fond of each other. What a drama-scene Guanlin was living right now. He couldn't wait to tell Jihoon about it. How pissed will he be knowing that he did all that for nothing ? Guanlin laughed interiorly.

 

Jihoon was the guy Guanlin had always wanted as a friend. He was funny, he could be a dummy but was also full of aegyo. And he didn't know how to get mad, oh no he really didn't know. Whenever he tried, he looked even cuter, with his chubby pink cheeks and his cute pout.

 

Guanlin headed home, hoping that they'd switch bodies tomorrow.

 

_JIHOON_

 

The festival was taking place on the highest place of the village. Some stands full of snacks were set up, and tons of beautiful lights were decorating all of them. It was a beautiful night. The sky was starry, not a single cloud was up there. Jihoon was wearing his traditional costume, everyone was. His grandma had put some makeup on his face. It was really natural though, no one could notice.

He was accompanied by his friend Woojin and another friend of his named Sungwoon. They were going to meet Sungwoon's boyfriend Jisung who was working at a stand with his brother Minhyun. Sungwoon had promised that if they went, they would get free snacks, so both of them had agreed, craving for some free food.

One of the most popular singer of the village was there too, Kim Jaehwan. He was performing a calm song. His voice was really soothing and somehow relaxing.

 

The meteor would pass by soon. Jihoon looked forward to it a lot. It would be his first time, seeing one for real.

 

-

 

Jihoon and Woojin were eating snacks and drinking soju while sitting on a bench, waiting for the meteor. The sky was still as clear as before, but the stars were shining brighter.

Jihoon looked up at the sky.

 

“Is he thinking about me too ?” he silently asked himself

 

Jihoon could feel that Guanlin and him were somehow linked. Whenever he looked up at the starry sky, he would imagine Guanlin doing the same. Oh, how he wanted to meet him. He wanted to hug him and tease him, to show him some aegyo he wouldn't be able to resist to. He wanted to be by Guanlin's side more than anything in this world. He knew the boy so well. He'd spent time in his body, after all. He knew what Guanlin liked about himself, and what he hated. He knew what his favorite clothes were, what his favorite food was. He knew that boy as if he was his brother.

 

Jihoon suddenly knew what wish he was going to do when the meteor would fly by. He'd wish a happy life for his Guanlinnie, and to meet him. At least once.

 

“Hey, Jihoon. Can I tell you something”, Woojin's voice suddenly broke the silence, and Jihoon's thoughts

 

“Yeah, sure”

 

Woojin didn't say anything for a while.

 

“I miss my parents. Living with you and grandma has made my life better than if I was to live alone. But I wish I could meet them. Soon.”

 

“Shut up Woojin. You're not meeting them any soon. I want you here, by my side. I know it's hard, but you'll meet them once you'll have lived a wonderful life and that your old.”

 

Woojin hugged Jihoon and whispered a shy “Thank you”. Jihoon smiled.

 

Suddenly, a purple and blue light appeared in the corner of Jihoon's eye.

The meteor was crossing the dark sky covered of stars. Honestly, it was the most beautiful thing Jihoon had ever seen. It was leaving a colourful trail behind it, making it look like some gods would follow after and walk on the luminous track.

 

Jihoon whispered his wishes he had earlier thought about.

 

_Jihoon would've wanted to witness this with Guanlin._

 

Suddenly, a part of the meteor broke off. As it was falling down to the earth's surface, the blue and purple turned into red.

 

It hit the ground, causing an explosion.

 

_And then, nothing._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand the interesting things are beginning!
> 
> Don't forget to give me some feedback and kudos if you'd like to! Thank you so much for reading.


	4. "It's gone."

_GUANLIN_

 

Guanlin didn't get to tell Jihoon about his date. He never got to switch bodies again. He had been stuck in his own for a month now. He kept staring at the bracelet Jihoon had given him. He didn't go to practice anymore. Daehwi was worried, his mom thought he was depressed.

 

_But all Guanlin wanted was to hear about Jihoon._

 

He had waited all this time, but to be honest, he couldn't bare it anymore. He missed Jihoon. He missed teasing him, even if it was only through a phone. He couldn't call Jihoon, he couldn't text him.

 

“ _I need to find him”_

 

Guanlin packed a bag, took all the money he had and left in the middle of the night. All he had was a picture of the village, because he never had the intelligence to ask what the village's name was.

 

_What a dumbass I am_

 

Guanlin took the first train that was going to the countryside. He spent hours staring outside the window, asked some passengers about the village, even got down at some stations to ask workers.

 

-

 

I had been two days since Guanlin had left already. Tonight, he was staying in a little village – it was so small he didn't even know the name – in some kind of guest house. The owners, an old couple - were very nice to him, even though he looked like he was fleeing from something. He looked tired, he had violet pouches under his eyes, which were also red, injected with blood. He must've looked so pale, and his black messy hair didn't make it better.

Anyhow, they had asked him if he wanted them to prepare some food, which he had gladly accepted.

 

When the old woman came in his room whith a fullfilled tray, Guanlin smiled the best he could.

 

“Where are you from, young man ?” she asked

 

“I'm from Seoul, Ahjumma”

 

The woman didn't seem shook at all.

 

“I've seen a lot of young boys like you fleeing their homes and come here. So, what is your story ?”

 

“Well, to be honest, I didn't really flee.. I'm-”

 

Guanlin stopped for a moment, feeling that he might crack up if he continued. He needed to tell someone his story.

 

“I'm looking for a beloved person. I.. If I told you everything, you wouldn't believe me, so I'll just tell you who I'm looking for, so far away from my hometown.”

 

Guanlin took out the village's pictures, and searched for one of Jihoon. He showed them to the old woman.

 

“This is him. Park Jihoon, 19 years old, working in his grandma's “restaurant”. And this is his village. This is all I know.”

 

The woman stared at the photos for a moment, before she looked up to him.

 

“Young man, what you're looking for has been gone for a while now. This town was destroyed by a meteor three years ago.”

 

_Guanlin went blank._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there beloved readers,
> 
> I know this chapter's kinda short, the others too but the upcoming ones are gonna be way longer and interesting!
> 
> So, how do you feel know about this new discovery ? 
> 
> I hope you're looking forward to the next one hehe, see you soon!


	5. Don't forget me.

_How could it be possible ?_

 

“Excuse me, what ?”

 

“This village doesn't exist anymore. My husband can take you to the ruins of it tomorrow.”

 

The woman stood up, walking to the room's door.

 

“A few inhabitants survived. I don't know about your friend, but do some researches. He might be looking for you too.”

 

And she walked out, leaving Guanlin alone with his thoughts, confused.

 

He was shook. Guanlin couldn't believe it. But what bothered him most was what happened to Jihoon.

 

_Did he die ? Is that why it all stopped ?_

 

-

 

Guanlin didn't sleep at all.

 

When the old woman's husband came to take him to the ruins of the village, he was already dressed up, ready to leave.

 

-

 

After half an hour, the car stopped.

 

“This is it. I'll wait for you in the car, you can take your time.”

 

Guanlin poorly smiled and got out of the car, staring at the landscape.

 

_It was Jihoon's village._

 

Guanlin could recognize the mountainsaround what was before, the village. The only remaining thing was a crater. A giant crater filled with water.

 

Jihoon's traditional house wasn't there anymore, nor was the little supermarket, or the church. Nothing was left, except some houses that were built outside of the city, and a hill.

Guanlin cracked up. He fell to his knees and cried his eyes out.

 

_How could Jihoon have survived to this ?_

 

It was impossible, Guanlin couldn't even think of it as the damages were enormous.

 

Guanlin knew now how important Jihoon was to him, even though he had never actually met him.

 

“Jihoon, I don't where you are right now” he said in the void, sobbing, “I promise I'll look for you. If you're still alive, please let me find you.

 

 _Don't forget me._ ”

 

_JIHOON_

 

_3 years ago_

 

“Jihoon, oh my god. Jihoon you're awake !”

 

Woojin's voice was the first thing he heard as he woke up from whatever happened to him.

 

He was in a white room, with closed windows and white curtains, white bed, white clothes. It was hot in the room.

 

_A hospital._

 

“What happened ?” he asked

 

Woojin went blank and looked down. His eyes became teary as he spoke up, hesitantly.

 

“Remember that festival we went to with Sungwoon hyung ?”

 

Jihoon nodded. Did he drink too much and as a consequence fell into an ethylic coma ?

 

“Remember that meteor that was supposed to fly by ?”

 

Jihoon nodded again, suddenly feeling anxious. What about that meteor ?

 

“Well, a bit of it fell off and...”

 

Woojin stopped. And Jihoon understood.

 

“Did it destroy the village ?”

 

He just needed to be sure.

 

Woojin nodded before he began to shake, sobbing and crying his eyes out.

 

“Grandma died, Jihoon. There's nothing left, just a big crater that's filled with water.”

 

Woojin and Jihoon hugged in silence for a moment before Woojin spoke up again.

 

“I thought you were going to leave me too. You.. Your ears and brain got injured because of the explosion, mines were too but you.. It was pretty bad.”

 

“ _Shh_ , Woojinnie. Stop crying. I'm here now. I promise I'll never leave you”

 

-

 

Jihoon was left alone for a while, which allowed him to get lost in his thoughts. A lot of memories were confused, but one thing stood out, something Jihoon couldn't solve. He kept thinking of a boy. A young tall boy.

 

_But who was he ?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was kinda short but there's like 2 or 3 chapters left :(
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	6. Another dimension

 

It took a while for Guanlin to get up and walk to the car.

 

But he wasn't going to get in it. He had somewhere to go.

 

“I'm sorry sir, I have to go somewhere. You can leave without me.”

 

“You sure boy ? The train station is a bit away from here, it might take some time and strong legs”

 

“I'm fine, don't worry” Guanlin said with a smile “Thank you for taking me all the way here”

 

The old man nodded and left, leaving Guanlin standing alone in the deserted area.

 

He immediately took off. He had to go to _that_ place.

 

-

 

Two _months ago_

 

“ _Hey Jihoon,_

_Your grandma took us to a weird place. She called that the “underworld”. Remember that rice you had to chew to make alcohol out of it ? (ew, you're disgusting) Well we took it with us so that we could leave it there. Your grandma says it's a part of you, and that leaving it there could be helpful someday, she didn't explain why tho. Btw, she asked me if I was Jihoon today. I think she knows, or feels it. Anyway, so we had to walk a lot to get there, it's kind of isolated. We had to litteraly pass under a rock. It was kinda amazing since we came out in a forest. We walked to another rock, a smaller one. There was a tunnel, leading to a temple. There was meteor paintings on the walls, colored ones. It was cold in there, so we did everything pretty quickly. Grandma told us to hold the bottle tight and to make a wish. Of course, since it's your life, I made one that would someday help you. Can't tell what it was, sorry boo. After that we left it there. Woojin thought it was awkward, and tbh I did too. Soooo that was your day.”_

 

Guanlin remembered the way pretty clearly. He took the small trail he had walked on, crossing the mountain. The landscape had not changed at all. Except that the trees had bloomed.

 

Jihoon loved trees that bloomed, Guanlin remembered. He had thousands of pics of it since he lived near the forest. He would just come here and sit down during spring days, listening to the soft wind blowing on the forest, making the leaves rustle and some petals fall.

 

-

 

The rock was still there, the path was too. The underworld was too. And the smaller rock too. Guanlin went down the tunnel, hoping that he'll find what was previously there.

The paintings were more colourful than the other time. Was it because the actual meteor had fallen down on earth ? Maybe. Guanlin thought so.

 

He caught sight of Jihoon's bottle. His grandma's words came up to his mind.

 

“ _This is a part of you, Jihoon.”_

 

If it was a part of him, Guanlin would maybe be able to see him at least once again.

 

He drinked the liquid while thinking about all the small details about Jihoon. The way he was acting cute in the notes. The way he was always doing his best to help Guanlin with his grades. The way he smiled on the pics he left in the notes. The way he would write down the whole day thoroughly. Every little thing he knew about him.

 

_He just wanted to meet him, to see him again._

 

Suddenly, everything around Guanlin disappeared. He felt like he was falling. It looked like an another dimension portal. A part of him knew it was impossible, that all those strange things only happened in movies.

 

_But it feels so real._

 

Another landscape started forming around him. Mountains. The crater the meteor had formed. Clouds. Sunset. Void. Loneliness.

 

There he was, standing on the top of the mountain he had earlier climbed. Alone.

 

“ _Guanlinnie”_

 

Guanlin turned and turned, trying to find out where the voice came from. Where _Jihoon's_ voice came from.

 

“Where are you ? Are you still alive or is this some kind of ghost” he cried into the void

 

“I'm right here Guanlinnie. Alive. You might not be able to see me, and neither can I, but..”

 

“We're connected” Guanlin finished.

 

After a moment of silence, Guanlin spoke up again.

 

“Are you still here, Jihoonie ?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Are we.. Tied by this bracelet you gave me ? Is that what keeps us connected ?”

 

“To be honest, I don't know. I just know I'll forget your name as soon as I'll come back to my normal life. It hurts. It hurts knowing your face but forgetting who you are. I.. It might happen to you after this too, I don't know.”

 

“Let's write each-others name in our hands, so that we don't forget it”

 

Guanlin closed his eyes, and let the connection between them happen. Guanlin could _feel_ Jihoon's hand in his. He could feel Jihoon take his hand to write his name down on it.

 

“I hope we'll get to meet each-other soon, Jihoon”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey,
> 
> There  
> Is  
> Only  
> One  
> Chapter  
> Left
> 
> I'm honestly disappointed of myself ugh I would've wrote it a little longer, sorry guys
> 
> See ya tomorrow or in two days for the last one!


	7. I promised you.

Guanlin found himself back in the chilly cave, curled up on the floor. A few minutes ago, he still was with... _What is his name?_

He had a clear picture of his face in his mind, of the way he acted and all the little details about him. However, He just couldn't remember his name.

 

_Why ?_

 

Guanlin suddenly remember.

 

_My hand._

 

He opened his hand, only to discover a few words, and not _his_ name.

 

_I promise you._

 

That was shat was written in his hand.

Guanlin cried. He cried for hours, laying on the cold ground of the cave, if only he could remember him.

 

From that day, he'd keep searching for him, wishing he'd meet him somewhere.

 

-

 

_a year later_

 

“Come on Guanlin, come at the match” both his hyungs Daniel and Hyunbin scolded him

 

“I don't have any time. I need to get to my job”

 

“Why do you even need all this money” Daniel sighed.

 

Guanlin just looked up to him.

 

“Because”

 

Daniel rolled his eyes before grabbing Guanlin's arm and getting up.

 

“Then hurry to job bro'. You gonna be late”

 

Guanlin left in a rush so that he could catch the metro.

 

“How annoying that kid is” Daniel sighed

-

 

Guanlin was standing near the window in the metro-train, watching the clear blue sky. It looked like Guanlin would have a good day today.

 

_A train stopped just beside his, going the opposite way._

 

_A boy was standing at the exact same spot as Guanlin._

 

_They stared at each other._

 

_The train left._

 

Guanlin knew he had to get out at the next stop and run the other way. Which is what he did.

 

Guanlin hurried out of the metro, ran and ran through thousands of streets, looking for that familiar face.

He didn't seem to find him. He was just getting lost in the giant city. Guanlin stopped down some stairs to catch his breath.

 

_And there he stood. On top of the stairs, staring at him._

 

“Do you know how long I've waited for you, Guanlin ?”

 

_He remembered his name._

 

Guanlin smiled, tears filling his eyes. He could finally meet him again.

 

“How can you remember my name ?”

 

“You wrote it down on my hand, Dumbass. And _I promised you_ , remember ?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup yup this is the short last chapter. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this even tho it was really short for a more-than-one-chapter story but yeah, I did it shortly but with a lot of emotions hehe.   
>  I'll come back with a JBJ one shot next time, so if you're a joyful please support me hehe-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did !   
> See you another time ♥️


End file.
